


Too real

by feelthenoiz



Series: The story of a crow and the cat who taught him to fly [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ashamed Tsukki, Fluff, KurooTsukki - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Build, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelthenoiz/pseuds/feelthenoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Kuroo go out to a cafeteria in Tokyo, and some sudden words from the blackhaired leave Tsukishima thinking about what did Kuroo meant with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too real

I didn't know all those sensations and feelings could emerge from such a simple act. The way he was looking at me was just the same as in the incident in the last day of Training Camp, but it wasn't uncomfortable anymore, and a couple of his last words had been repeating in my head since he pronounced them.

 

Even though I'd been confessed to many times before that, it was pretty different from all those stupid nonsense stuff people use to say when telling someone they barely know that they like them. It was as if he didn't mean to tell me, not making it a lie but something he wasn't expecting to do. And there I was, frozen in my seat, in a little cafeteria in Tokyo, when I heard Nekoma's Kuroo Tetsurou speak as if he was about to bite his own tongue by accident just to escape from his previous involuntary confession by talking nonstop. 

 

"What you said earlier..." I spoke calmly after I finished staring silently at my piece of strawberry cake, and he shut up and remained quiet while looking at me. Shit. My face was starting to feel hot. I crossed fingers; please, cheeks, do not blush now. " Was it supposed to be a confession?"

"Uhm... No, I... I was just talking about the moon... You can't deny any of the things I said about it, do you?"

"Well... no, but... As far as I know, 'tsuki' does not have any emphasis on 'ki' if you want to talk about the natural satellite."

"..."

"You really thought I was going to do as if I hadn't heard anything?"

"I had a little hope."

 

I smiled and laughed a bit, because of my nervousness. Who would've thought that I could get embarrassed over such a thing as a confession? At least I haven't.

 

"... And what if it was?"

"Hah?"

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"Not really."

"You know you have been smiling since I said I like the moon, right?"

"Yeah, whatever, Kuroo-san."

"You can't deny it."

 

He smiled while looking at me, suddenly filled with that confidence he had always had. And I just remained serious, and started paying attention to my cake again, evading him.

 

"Hey, Tsukki."

"What."

"Do you want me to say it properly?"

"There's no nee—"

"I like you." I looked at him a little bit nervous. It was not the first time a man confessed to me. Why the heck was he different? Why is it that he made me feel like this? He sighed and smiled so gently it made it hard to recognize him. "I realized it after kissing you the last day of the Training Camp."

"Don't remind me of that..." I was really begging my cheeks not to blush.

"If I did it again..." he touched my hand and I looked back to him unconsciously "What would you do?"

 

I kept staring at him in silence for a couple seconds, and if the waitress hadn't brought Kuroo the bill he had asked for a moment ago, I might have answered only three words.  _ I don't know _ .

 

After that, Kuroo changed the topic while we waited for the change the waitress had to give him, and when he had his money (and a little piece of paper with a phone on it), we left.

 

It was already time for me to come back home with my brother, the original reason of me staying in Tokyo. I accompanied Kuroo to the train station while talking about a new movie he had seen and that he was recommending to me. And he finally convinced me to watch it together, maybe next friday or saturday when I come to Tokyo.

  
  
"Pinky promise", he said, raising his hand and approaching his pinky finger.

"Are you serious?" I let out a slight laugh while looking at his hand, while he smiled very proud of his idea.

"Of course I am. This is the best way to make promises. Just do it."

"... Whatever", I said, and lifted my pinky to make the promise.

 

And then, suddenly, as I had experienced once already, I felt his face so close that his lips were touching mine, while his eyes had closed at some point I didn't notice. He didn't do anything else like he did before in the camp, and it had been so out of the blue that I wasn't able to think of what should I do. And my lips just started moving on it's own. He followed me immediately, and my eyes closed too. It was tender, and soft. Totally different from the first time. He untangled the pinky promise we didn't even finish, and his hand positioned in the back of my head, with his fingers intertwining with my hair. And I didn't stop him, at all. Just like the first time.  _ I can't stop him. _

 

I couldn’t understand the disaster my head was or what was happening with my chest, where my heart was beating out of control, and i knew perfectly what —or who— provoked it. I put one of my hands on his shoulder, trying to push him and get him off me, but I couldn't. It was just a kiss, yes, but it was enough to make a shudder ran from my neck to half my column. And in that moment, just as he did in the Training Camp a couple months ago, he let me go, leaving me sort of hypnotized watching him while I felt my face hot enough as to believe that my cheeks had finally betrayed me, acquiring a pretty molesto rosy tone.

 

“This was too good to be true” Kuroo lowered his gaze with a hurt smile. I stared at him a bit confused.

“Ah?” the black haired looked back at me, right into the eye.

“Time to wake up, Kei”, he murmured, caressing the back of my head fondly.

 

And I opened my eyes, with a lot of effort.

 

The alarm was repeating unceasingly, desperately as it always did on school days, and I sat on my bed still sleepy. All that, was it a dream?  _ This has to be a joke _ . 

 

I took my glasses from the bedside table and put them on, grabbing my phone to turn the alarm off when I noticed there was an unread message.

 

SMS

FROM: Kuroo san 

« _When are you coming to Tokyo? A new cafeteria is going to be inaugurated in a couple weeks. What do you think?»_

 

I reread the message a couple times before writing my answer.

 

SMS

TO: Kuroo san

« _I’ll tell you if I can.»_

 

And leaving my phone on the bedside table once again, I got out of bed.

 

“What the hell… did I dream of right last night…?”

  
One of my hands went right to my mouth, touching my lips with my fingertips, really uncomfortable. It had been too real to be just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thirsty of KurooTsukki fluff so I just wrote this. I think I might write more about these two following the plot of of the first story I wrote of them!
> 
> Every comment you'd want to leave will be welcomed!
> 
> Thank you for reading till the end! ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ


End file.
